AquaWhat?
by canthemaggots
Summary: It's no secret the Titans have their problems. So do the Titans East. And at the moment, they are having a particularly bad problem. Something happened to Aqualad that changed him (literately). Now it's up to the team to work together and help him through this difficult time. Can they float above the challenge? Or will they sink under pressure? Can I make even worse water puns?
1. Waking Shock

**Quick notice: This could possibly turn into future Spaqua. Nothing is set in stone, but I only write what the voices tell me to. So if it isn't your skull of goat blood, just don't read it. I'm only posting because (actually I'm not fully sure why. Though I digress.) So don't get any panties in a wad over it, k? But if you do enjoy, tell me, I take advice.**

**Disclaimer; I own the voices in my head (barely, those frikkers loath me) but I do not own Teen Titans or anything else of considerable value.**

* * *

"Mmnnn~" Aqualad stretched his arms over his head, trying to work the sleep from his bones. He twisted, feeling oddly sore. Maybe that fight last night had really taken its toll? _I hate being thrown into things. Especially walls. _He thought as he finally sat up. Aqualad put one hand to his neck and the other to his chest, in an attempt to pop his shoulder, when he finally took notice of the reason he was feeling so off. And as his mind short-circuited, only one option seemed plausible.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Al! Open this door or I'm breaking it down!"

Bumblebee took up her listen-to-me-or-get-your-ass-whooped tone of voice she used when the boys' got out of hand. The leader and three other boys were currently standing outside Aqualad's door, not making much progress.

They had all been woken by an ear piercing scream, and after grouping in the main room and coming up one Atlantean short, the team of groggy hero's had rushed to Aqualad's room on the bottom floor. Only to be denied entry from a very panic laden voice.

"He sounds strange. Maybe he caught some rare fish disease?" Speedy offered, only mildly sarcastic. He was still miffed at being woken up early.

Bee wasn't buying it. _Time to resort to Plan B._

"I'll give you till three 'for I bust this door down. Consent or not."

No answer.

"One-"

Still silent

"Two-"

No reply

"TH-"

"WAIT!"

Bingo.

Bee smirked in triumph. A perk of having the ocean dweller meant he hadn't grown up knowing the 'on three' bluff (not that she had been bluffing) and was susceptible to it.

"But-" he spoke through the door, still sounding weird, "I only want you to come in Bee." She sighed and -supposing some cooperation was better than none- sent the redheaded boys' upstairs.

"Their gone." She stated as the door slid open on its tracks and she stepped into the relatively plain room. There was a bed with a black bed spread, a dark wooden nightstand, and oddly enough, a neon orange lamp. The only light currently in the room was the iridescent glow coming from the glass wall that seperated the room from the ocean. Bee flipped on the lamp, and saw she was alone. A voice came from behind the bathroom door.

"Bee?"

Wow, he really did sound sick.

"Al,what's with all the hiding? Just come out here!" She said, starting to get miffed with his behavior.

"Just one thing first..."

"Yes?"

"Please don't laugh. I woke up like this and don't know what to do."

"Aqua," Bee was getting worried, "of course I won't laugh, what's wrong? I'm sure we can fix it."

There was a sharp humorless laugh from the door.

"Somehow I doubt we can. I thought it was just a folk legend from Atlantis, but apparently it holds true!" Now she was really worried. Aqualad never mentioned his birth place unless it was necessary.

"Please come out Al, this is serious, we have to talk!" He must have heard her desperation, because he stopped stalling. There was a sharp intake of breath followed by the door sliding open. Aqualad had his eyes screwed shut and was holding his breath. Bumblebee, on the other hand, had wide open eyes and couldn't seem to draw enough oxygen into her lungs for a breath. True to her word, she didn't laugh.

Because after he stepped out, Bee found nothing humorous when instead of the handsome, well-toned boy she was used to seeing, she saw a delicate-looking young female, with her friends features.

"What the hell?"

She managed before collapsing back to sit on the bed.

* * *

"Please stop staring at me." Aqualad said to Bee, his (her?) eyes cast down.

"Sorry." She responded, but still flicked him (her? ugh!) glances.

Bee had to admit, as a girl, Aqualad could give Starfire a run for her money. He had lost a few inches and was now shorter than Bumblebee by a foot or so. Shiny black hair reached down to mid-back rather than broad shoulder. Speaking of shoulders, it seemed his whole physique had changed. With slim shoulders and waist, complementing curves (not to mention rather well in doweled, which made Bee only sort of jealous), and heart-shaped face, Bee noted that he could pass as Asian. If not for his orb-like violet eyes. Eyes that were on the verge of outright panic.

"Calm down Al," Bee tried to comfort, "it's not that bad" As soon as that left her mouth she regretted saying it, knowing exactly what would come next.

"Not that bad? Not that bad?! Bee. I woke up A DIFFERENT GENDER!"

she cringed.

"Okay, point taken. But you mentioned something about a legend? What about that?"

Aqualad nodded.

"It's an old tale, until now assumed to be myth, but as it-"

"Yo bee! You get fishy out yet?" A yell came from the bedroom door, punctuated by a pounding fist.

"Al," Bee started softly, so Speedy wouldn't overhear, "we'll have to tell them."

It wasn't a question. He paled but nodded in agreement.

"I know."

Bee was grateful for the lack of resistance.

"You should wait to explain the story till we're all there."

He nodded again. Bee got up to warn Speedy his insensitivity would have dire consequences (mainly his leaders wrath) when the boy-turned-girl got her attention one more time.

"Uhh, Bee?"

"Yes?"

"My clothes won't fit me anymore."

She looked back at Aqualad's' burning face and finally took note of what he was wearing; a pair of black boxers and a white T-shirt. Both of which were way to big for him had a hand clutching the boxer shorts so as to keep them from falling off.

"Don't worry, you can borrow some of mine."

"Thank you."

"And Al, is that what you sleep in?" Curiously, she had never seen him before suiting up in the morning. He sometimes wore civilian cloths on free days, if he wasn't planning to spent them in the ocean. It was amazing how quickly he managed to change from pale white to beet red.

"N-not exactly, it was just all I could find. I sleep without the restriction of clothing." It took a second to click, and when the mental images popped up, she willed them away.

"So in the nude?"

"Today is going to be a long day."

Then Bee laughed.


	2. Fish Puberty

**Alright, second chapter. Well, more like 3/4th's of the chapter I actually wrote, but I'm tired. Very tired. Try to forgive any errors, its like 2 in the morning and I stopped trying with the whole 'editing' thing. So the last quarter will be in the third chapter. Also, I will keep referring to him as 'he' and other male words. His friends will slip up, but from the third person point of view, its not gender referent but personal. Just remember he is in a female body. **

**Song I Listened to More Than Once Today; 'Sandmann' by Oomph.**

**Oh ya, Enjoy!**

* * *

"I don't believe you."

Speedy deadpanned from the couch. After finding clothes for Aqualad and sending him off to change, Bumblebee had gathered up the rest of her team to explain the situation. Before Aqualad showed up in his newly acquired form. The twins had mumbled something unconcerned in Spanish so Bee wasn't too worried about them. It was the thick-skulled archer currently giving her problems.

"This is some kinda setup, ain't it?"

"Ugh! Fine! Don't believe me then. But if you hurt his feelings I swear I'll-"

"Yeesh mom, chill out. I've never hurt his 'feelings' before and it's not like it'll magically happen today!"

Speedy talked at her as he looked into his hand mirror. One stupid hair just wouldn't stay down.

As Bee tried to work the tension out of her head by rubbing the bridge of her nose, she heard the hall door open.

"Hey fish stick, Bee says you're feeling extra effeminate today." The first this Speedy noticed was a lack of Spanish accented laughter after his sentence. He looked to the twins, who were gaping at the door in shock. He looked at the door.

"Wha..." Died on his tongue as his eyes explored the incredibly attractive young lady in the doorway. The one that -when he peeled his eyes away from a softer part of her body to look at her face- slightly resembled Aqualad. Ok, REALLY resembled Aqualad. _Oh shit._ It WAS Aqualad.

* * *

"I swear to the God's that if you don't stop staring at me Speedy, I will punch you in the eye."

The aquatic teen was beyond sick of the staring.

"oh, ummmm..."

Aqualad crossed his arms over his chest (which he felt might help Speedy's current loss of cognitive function). He blamed the clothes. Not that he wasn't grateful, and they fit better than his own. But they still didn't fit correctly. Their leader was tall and lean, where as he was currently curvy and on the short side. The black knee shorts fit relatively well, but the blue long-sleeved (yes Bee color matched on purpose) top was tight. And even though he was accustomed to skin tight clothing, at the moment, he felt VERY exposed.

"Well man, err- ah.. Forget it. How did this happen"

At least he could almost think now. The rest sat attentive waiting to hear the legend. So he took a deep breath and began.

"It's a common told tale in Atlantis that after the 17th year of life, strange changes can occur in Nobel's. 17 is me putting it in human years of course. That year is considered to be coming of age. Like the Atlantian version of puberty. There are a moderate amount of things that are inescapable, then there are ones that are assumed to be myth. This is obviously the latter.

I've noticed some of those more extreme changes have also been used for surface world fiction. 'Sirens' and 'Mermaids' are both examples of adaption into adulthood. This gender thing is incredibly rare. But it only means that my body couldn't handle the shifting and production of new organs, so it genetically adapted as I was sleeping. Thankfully, it isn't permanent, my body should naturally revert. Unpleasantly though, that could take anywhere from a week to a month."

His team stared at him, each it seemed with a question of their own. He started with Bee.

"A month?" She barley managed, trying not to imagine all the horrors the naturally refined boy would have to go through. It's hard enough being a teenage girl with a lifetime of experience. Forget being pushed face first into it, with absolutely no clue on females in general (seriously, the boy is dense when it comes to females).

"I'd rather not dwell on it." Was the answer she received. Aqualad looked at Speedy next who, after a moments contemplation, let a shit-eating grin take up residence on his face.

"You're 17 and you haven't gone through puberty yet?"

Aqualad really didn't understand why that would be a problem, but Speedy asked it with such an amused torment that the Atlantian was blushing regardless. It only died down when the ginger took a solid punch from their leader

"Damn!"

"Don't curse in front of the twins! Freaking pest!" She yelled at him. Half scolding, half mocking. That was a house rule; No foul language in front of younger children. And even though Bee set the rule up, Speedy and her both broke it on a semi-regular basis.

Last, he faced the twin speedsters who conversed quietly before turning and, in tandem, asking;

"Nobel?"

This gained immediate attention.

"That's right! You said Nobel!"

Bee looked confused.

"What aren't you telling us fishy?"

Speedy looked down right lied to.

It was silent for a while as Aqualad picked at the fabric right above his knee cap. His new voice strained as he spoke, but the silence in the room made his words clear.

"I might...kinda...sorta...be the Prince of Atlantis..."

* * *

"YOU WHAT?"

This came from bumblebee, her mouth agape. She gave Aqualad a hard look that made his fidget.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

She was a lot less astounded and more hurt now. Aqualad felt his heart squeeze in a new way and had to fight a grimace from crawling on his face.

"I didn't see the importance..."

He heard himself say.

"You're a freakin' prince and you didn't find that important?" Now it was Speedy.

"Frankly, no." Aqualad felt a new pressure behind his eyes at their questioning -however innocent- continued. _Is this perhaps how females cab tell they don't like a topic of discussion?_ He pondered as the feelings worsened. He felt like something was about to break. And didn't like it.

But before he could switch topics to a friendlier -if more awkward- subject, Mas stole the opening.

"Si eres un principe. por que no estas un casa?"

_If you're a prince. The why aren't you home?_

It was a simple question. The kind you would expect from a young child. So it shouldn't have hurt. Right?

But that's the moment the constrictive pain in Aqualad's chest gave way. And when trying to speak a small, strangled noise came out instead. His eyes burned and there were trails of liquid he felt running down his cheeks. _Part of the changes? this action though, makes me feel pathetic. _The air seemed to get thinner. To the point where he had to force breaths. And his vision blurred so much from the leaking he could barely see the shocked faces of his friends.

_Oh wait. This is a human action, I've seen it before! What is it called? That's right I'm-_

"I'm crying?"

* * *

**Well that's that. If anyone wants people to ask Aqualad questions about things he failed to explain that well, just ask in comments and I'll work it in somehow (especially if its embarrassing). I just felt he wouldn't be inclined to explain in detail unless nagged. If you read, thanks!**


	3. Where's The Icecream?

**Ok, first off, I know this is really short. Like really short. But it's only half of the chapter I actually wrote. I was typing it out when I was almost done and then PRESSED THE WRONG BUTTON AND DELETED IT ALL. I was so irritated I could only re-type half for the time being. But I figured I'd post it anyways since its been awhile. (I set an update goal for myself then completely disregarded it) Anywhosless, enjoy whats here for now!**

** PS I think I've neglected to say this, but any romance will take place after Aqualad is back to a dude. The female thing is purely for pulling him in hilariously awkward situations.**

**Song I listened to more than once today; 'I Just Wanna Run' by, The Downtown Fiction**

* * *

Bumblebee couldn't believe it. This definitely topped her teammate turning into a woman. In face, she would have expected Aqualad to turn into a girl before she ever saw him cry.

And where 'My Bro is Now a Sexy Chick' failed to make it high on Speedys' List of Super Weird Shit I've Seen, 'Aqualad Crying' made it in the top five. Maybe because he had asked "I'm crying?" With such uncertainty it was like he'd never done it before. Or maybe because the tears running down the slender, pale face opposite of them were an iridescent blue color and looked thicker than oil.

Their leader was the first to act. As Bee would say, when you see a girl crying, its only natural to comfort a sister in need. She flipped couch sides and pulled Aqualad in for a hug, muffling his face in her shoulder. Then quickly pulled away with a slight look of disbelief.

"Bee?" That was Speedy, though Al mirrored the question in his eyes. She absently rubbed where his head had been. "Your tears. They burned me. Why?"

She watched a drop hit the borrowed shirt and burn a pockmark in the sleeve.

"I...I don't know. This has never happened before...The female thing or the expelling of tears." He added to clarify.

There was a hand on Aqualad's other shoulder, and through the tears, he could make out Speedy.

"Don't worry gir...ah...uhh... I meant bro. We'll figure this out."

Al blinked.

"Figure what out? i already told you what's going on."

"Ehh, i know. i just hate it when girls cry." Speedy continued with his awkward back patting.

"But I'm not a girl."

Bee interrupted before the archer could make things worse. "Sorry to say Al, but right now, you physically are a girl. And we'll have to keep up appearances in public by pretending you're actually a distant sister or something of 'Aqualad'."

Aqualads brows furrowed in confusion. "Why does it matter?"

Speedy picked up when he noticed Bee was having trouble finding a way to phrase it.

"Because the press already has enough shit on us without them finding out you're going through mythical fish puberty." He stated.

"Oh..."

"And," Bee started carefully, "We'll have to go see the other Titans."

The Atlantean's crying had slowed to an almost stop, but threatened to start again at that.

"What! Why?! I don't want them seeing me like this!"

Bee could find no delicate way to put her words.

"Because Al, you're gonna need help being a teenage girl. Help from more than just me. If the last five minutes was no clue, I'm pretty sure your change is also hormonal, and I think Raven could help best with that."

Aqualad nodded in agreement, that was a good point, even if her next one threw him for a loop.

"Plus...ahem...you might hafta...borrow...one of her bras."

A look of horror crossed the female features. Bee was practically mumbling by now, and was that jealousy Aqualad could hear in her tone?

"Mine um, mine wouldn't have fit you...too small."

Aqualad could sense Speedy turn red.

"Don't say anything!"

The temporary female yelled before crossing slim arms over a prominent chest and speed walking out of the room. Something about going to the kitchen thrown back to the rest of the team.

Bee looked at a still slightly red Speedy and they seemed to share one thought.

_This is gonna be the most awkward and horrifying month from hell_ _ever!_**_  
_**


End file.
